konig_der_lowenfandomcom_de-20200213-history
Scar
Scar (geboren mit dem Namen Taka) ist ein großer, schlanker, dunkler Löwe mit schwarzer Mähne und stechenden, giftgrünen Augen. Den Spitznamen "Scar" erhielt er wegen einer Narbe, die sich über sein linkes Auge zieht. Diese bekam er in seiner Jugend von einem Wasserbüffel zugefügt, weil er Mufasa töten wollte Zu seinem Bruder Mufasa hat er ein schlechtes Verhältnis(früher in der kinderzeit waren sie noch beste freunde). Scar ist von Neid zerfressen, da er der Meinung ist, dass ihm der Platz des Königs gebührt. Als dann auch noch Simba geboren wird, der ihn als direkten Thronfolger ablöst, schmiedet er mit seinen drei Kumpanen, den Hyänen, einen hinterhältigen Plan. Er lockt den kleinen Simba in eine Schlucht und bittet ihn dort auf Mufasa zu warten, da dieser angeblich eine Überraschung für ihn hat. Während Simba nichtsahnend in der Schlucht verweilt, befiehlt Scar den Hyänen eine Gnuherde anzugreifen und diese somit durch die Schlucht zu treiben. Simba kann sich auf einen Baum retten, um nicht von den panischen Tieren zertrampelt zu werden. Währenddessen informiert Scar seinen Bruder über Simbas Schwierigkeiten und führt ihn zur Schlucht. Todesmutig kämpft sich Mufasa durch die Herde und kann Simba in Sicherheit bringen. Als Mufasa aber selbst die Felswand hinaufklettern will und Scar bittet ihm zu helfen, stößt dieser ihn hinunter. Simba, der von Scars schrecklicher Tat nichts mitbekommen hat, findet seinen Vater tot am Boden liegend. Scar, der all dies geplant hat, redet seinem Neffen die Schuld an Mufasas Tod ein. Er rät Simba zu fliehen, was dieser in seiner Verzweiflung auch tut. Scar schickt ihm die Hyänen hinterher um ihn zu töten. Das dies jedoch misslingt, soll Scar erst einige Zeit später erfahren. Da Mufasa und Simba aus dem Weg geräumt sind, krönt Scar sich selbst zum König und führt die Löwen des geweihten Landes mithilfe der Hyänen in die Finsternis, da er das natürliche Gleichgewicht zerstört. Während des finalen Kampfes um den Königsfelsen, konfrontiert Scar den nun erwachsenen Simba mit seiner Vergangenheit. Er offenbart Simba, dass er Mufasa in Wirklichkeit getötet hat, woraufhin es zum offenen Kampf kommt. Aus Angst schiebt Scar die Schud auf die Hyänen und bittet Simba ihn zu verschonen. Simba befiehlt ihm zu fliehen und nie wieder zurückzukehren. Doch stattdessen greift Scar seinen Neffen aus dem Hinterhalt an. Als Scar jedoch einen Felsen hinabstürzt, wird er von den Hyänen umzingelt und letztendlich getötet. Scars deutscher Sprecher ist Thomas Fritsch. Im Englischen lieh ihm Jeremy Irons seine Stimme. Familie *Großvater: Mohatu *Großmutter: Asali *Vater: Ahadi *Mutter: Uru *Bruder: Mufasa *Neffe: Simba *Partnerin: Zira *Tochter: Vitani *Stiefsohn: Kovu *Sohn: Nuka Einige Fans stellten die Theorie auf, dass Scar der Vater von Nala ist, was sich aber nicht offiziell durchgesetzt hat. Wenn die Theorie stimmen würde, wären Simba und Nala nämlich Cousins. Die Herkunft der "Narbe" Kaum ein Thema im "König der Löwen"-Universum wird so heftig diskutiert wie die Herkunft von Scar's Narbe. Die meisten Fans glauben, dass Ahadi, also sein Vater, ihm diese Narbe nach einem heftigen Streit zugefügt hat. Dies würde Scar's riesigen Hass auf seinen Vater erklären und wäre auch sehr dramatisch, aber diese Auslegung der Geschichte trifft einfach nicht zu. In der Comic-Reihe "The Lion King: Six new adventures" wird in der ersten Geschichte "A tale of two brothers" eindeutig erklärt, dass Scar seine Narbe von einem Wasserbüffel erhalten hat. Diese Comicreihe erschien bereits 1 Jahr, also 1995, nach dem Film, die Geschichte "A tale of two brothers" stammt von dem Autor Alex Simmons, der auch den Charakter Kopa erfunden hat, über den ebenfalls Unmengen von Gerüchten exisiteren. Somit hat Alex Simmons wohl die zwei am meisten umstrittensten "König der Löwen" Mythen erfunden. Auch wenn die Comic-Reihe nicht direkt von Disney stammt, ist dennoch eindeutig das Disney-Logo auf dem Buchumschlag zu lesen und somit gehört diese Reihe trotzdem indirekt zu Disney und somit auch zum Film Der König der Löwen. Aber abgesehen davon war Alex Simmons auch der erste Autor, der sich mit der Herkunft von Scar's Narbe beschäftigte und machte mit seiner Erklärung jede neue Debatte überflüssig, da er nun mal der erste war, der eine in sich schlüssige Geschichte zu diesem Thema verfasste. Wieso gibt es dann noch weitere Theorien zu Scar's Narbe? Den meisten Lesern dürfte "The Lion King: Six new adventures" schlichtweg nicht bekannt sein, da nur eine einzige Auflage erschien und diese auch nur in den USA. Die Bücher sind somit sehr selten und deshalb auch sehr begehrt bei Auktionen. Somit wird auch nur wenigen Fans der Inahlt der Bücher bekannt sein und so dachten sich Fans deshalb wahrscheinlich irgendwann eine eigene Geschichte zu Scar's Narbe aus, weil sie die Originalgeschichte überhaupt nicht kannten.